YouTuber One-Shot Dump
by kfcrowe
Summary: Any one shots I think of, from skylox to merome to yogventures to the Creatures, and it doesn't even have to be Minecraft! Prompts welcome, as they might be good! Only rated M for certain shots. Please read the first chapter for clarification.
1. Introduction

Hey, it's kfcrowe, with a new story! The one shots here aren't necessarily minecraft, but most will be. This will basically be my one shot dump, and is rated M because some stories will have more... strong language than others. The ratings for each specific story will be on the chapter title, along with the pairing if there is one. I hope you enjoy, and there may be part one and part two, but don't expect any regular uploads. These will be put up when I finish editing a good idea. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Stronger (Merome ASFcanadian) Kplus

I walked the hallways of the prison, grunting as my armor shifted slightly. It might be heavy, but it's saved my life before. Guarding this prison is my job, but there is a constant threat from my co-workers. 'Guard Hughes! Don't pity the prisoners!' 'Mitchel, save the emotions for family!' Often times I pity the captives, as most are relatively innocent. Prisoner 23? His actual name is Sky, and he's in here for eating a palm tree. Prisoner 47? Quentin, his job was making TNT. Prisoner 34? Ty, someone wanted to cut off his foot, so he punched them. Unluckily, I have taken a liking to Prisoner 18, aka Jerome. He didn't do anything, but because he's a chewbacca, he was a 'threat'.

Apparently, he hates every human guard, except me. Why? I don't beat him. I know he hasn't done anything, and nothing they tell me can make me think otherwise. He even trusted me enough to tell me his backstory. His forest was burned down, so he and his family ran to a nearby city. There, they just roamed around, minding their own business until King Jeb's guards arrested Jerome. He had saved his family doing it too. After a minute, I find myself at his cell. What is inside makes me want to puke.

Jerome is lying on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. His breathing is heavy, but stable. Without thinking, I open the door and fly in without a second thought. I pull him up from the stone brick floor and he nods in appreciation. "I... Hate this... Place," he moans. I close my eyes and pull out a golden apple and push it towards him. Seconds later, I open my eyes to see he hasn't taken it, but is staring at it. "Eat it before I get caught," I order. He shakes his head and eats it rapidly. Magically, he is healed, and stands a little straighter.

"Thanks biggums," he exclaims, a goofy grin stuck on his face. My frown doesn't shake, but I look around cautiously. I swoop in and hover near his ear. "I can't take this any more. Tonight I'm breaking you out on my shift," I whisper, and his grin grows even larger.

"I have to go, but don't forget," I say, still keeping my voice down. Sadly, I walk out the door and flick the lever. A cold wind arises as the iron door slams shut.

_**[{~time skip~}]**_

The time is 2300, and I am sitting on the edge of my bed, thoughts running through my mind. If I go through with this, I'll lose my job undoubtedly. King Jeb's will be on my back, and I'll never be able to see my family again. All of this considered, this does have it's pros. The resistance of Old King Notch will become our allies, and they value justice over everything.

Another guard knocks on my door, so I open it. "Mitchel Hughes, your shift," he says in a monotone, lifeless voice before walking away. I slip on my lightest armor, and a small backpack full of food and a first aid kit for emergencies. On my way through the prison, I stop at the armory. The walls are full of racks with countless weapons. Carefully, I choose my iron sword, a bow and a quiver, and a diamond axe for Jerome.

The hallways are still and quiet as I walk to Jerome's cell. Prisoner 23, Sky, is turning in his sleep, murmuring about squids attacking. I find it hilarious and have to stifle a laugh. Even though I remain quiet, it wakes up Jerome in his cell. I flip the switch and the door flys open. He cautiously steps out, and I shove the axe into his paws. "You told the truth! This is real," he whisper-yells. My eyebrows furrow, did he really think I had been lying? I shake the thought away and start walking downstairs.

Jerome follows behind, wielding his axe expertly. We walk to the entrance safely, butthen run into trouble at the gate. A guard spots us, and turns the alarm on. "Dang it, come on Jerome, run!" We run outside and get to the metal bar fence outside. Jerome starts climbing up, so I turn around wielding my sword. Arrows shoot out of towers, and I deflect them with my sword. A guard runs up and swings a sword at me, but I do an aileron roll and swing my sword into their shoulder. He cries out in pain, and I quickly climb up the bar fence.

Arrows whizz by, barely missing, but a few hit my armor. To my surprise, my armor breaks, and I remember the new enchantment that instantly destroys armor. I finally make it over the fence with no armor left. Jerome is already ahead of me, sprinting to the nearby forest. It lays about fifty blocks from the fence, and he's a good five blocks ahead. Sprining forward, I hear arrows whistling in my ears and feel a searing pain in my leg. Yelping, I tumle to the ground, knowing an arrow had found it's mark. "Damn!" Jerome looks over his shoulder and stops in his tracks. "Jerome, what are you doing? Run for your life," I call, trying to stand up. He runs back to me and pulls my arm over his shoulder.

Together, we stumble into the dark forest. The bacca finds a large tree, and helps me scale it. Once we are sitting on a large branch, I slip off my backpack and find a stick. "Jerome, you need to pull out this arrow. I'm going to bite on this stick," I whisper. Slowly, he nods, and I clamp my teeth around the stick. Swiftly, he pulls it out and my grip in the stick tightens and my eyes squint in pain. I take out a wool block from the bag and wrap it around the wound.

Sounds of feet came from the ground, and I motioned for Jerome to be quiet. The guards came and went without us being caught and eventually, they left. The blocky sun rose, signifying a new day. Jerome however, looked conflicted. "Whatcha thinking about Jerome," I asked. "Why did I save you?" He asked out of the blue. "I don't know," I responded honestly. He shook his head. "I could be home free, but I decided to save your life!" "Hey, I risked it for your life! I lost my job, family, everything to save you," I growled. Silence was my response as Jerome thought about what I said.

"I know why," he said, turning to me. My anger melted as he made puppy eyes at me. "What is it," I asked gently. Suddenly gentle lips pressed against mine, and to my surprise I kissed back. Jerome pulled back and smirked. "That."

At that moment I knew we would be alright. Guards wouldn't catch us. The law couldn't pull us apart. We would make it to the rebel base, and we would do it together. Fear will never triumph over us. Why?

_Because the one thing stronger than fear is love._


	3. Welcome (Doudil40) kplus

The boy was pushed against a locker once again. Old bruises that never got time to heal were smashed, causing a jolt of pain to go up his back, but he didnt dare make a noise. If he whimpered, cried, spoke back, talked, or worse, fight back, he would only get it longer and harder. He knew the rules, and didn't want the extra time wasted. Painkillers only worked to a certain extent, yet he kept at least three bottles of them with him constantly.

Most people would have a friend to help him from the bullies, but he didn't have any anymore. Amy? Ditched him for a group of popular girls. Walter? Found the jocks would be less creepy. Jeff? Got paid to backstab him. Even his 'best friend' Lisa left him because he was a lost cause. After a second, he looked up, and through the dark sunglasses he always wore to slightly protect him. Behind the jock that was beating him, a new kid stared in horror. His mouth was agape, staring at the bullying taking place in front of him.

After a few minutes of torture, the bully finally dropped him, and he slid down the locker to the floor. He pulled out painkillers and took two, then stuffed the bottle back in his backpack with the others. The new kid rushed forward and started ranting about how he should have helped. "Hey, go away! You don't want to be friends with me. Just let me be," he hissed at the boy, motioning for him to go. "Nope, not happening. My name is Ryan Klepacks, but my friends call me Double, because when I run fast, people see two of me," the new kid said, holding out a hand. "My name's Martin. Everyone calls me Bodil though. No idea why," the battered boy said, taking the hand.

"Hey freak eyes is trying to make friends!" Bodil didn't even turn, he knew the voice of the jock, but got up and ran down the halls as fast as he could. One of the bullies put out a leg and tripped him, causing him to fall and knock his glasses off. Martin raised his arms in defense and closed his eyes, expecting the jock to start pummeling him.

When nothing impacted, he opened his eyes, he saw Ryan standing over two knocked out bullies. "Why would you help me, Ryan?" Ryan laughed a little before responding. "I told you, my friends call me Double! That includes you, Martin. So can we hang out at your house tonight?" Martin stared at Ryan- no, _Double_ in surprise and happiness. "If you want! Wait aren't you freaked out by my eyes?" Double looked closer at the Bulgarian's eyes to find that they were alternating from yellow to orange, just like the colors of his tie. "Nah man, your eyes are beautiful." That was what made Martin's day.

-Time Skip of Epic-

Turned out Double was a foreign exchange student from Canada to Bugaria. They both found out they liked minecraft and had mostly the same interests, and that they had already been friends on the internet through YouTube. They found this out during lunch of course, but now Bodil was back alone, rushing through the busy hallway. All the jock did was simply push Bodil without effort for him to topple over to the ground. With a punch to the face, the bully was gone. He in response simply got back up and walked to his class; this does happen constantly.

He walked up to the teacher without emotion. "Does anyone even care about me?" The teacher was completely unprepared, and put on the worst fake smile Martin had ever seen. "Of course, Bodil," he urged in a lying voice. "Do you remember my real name?" The teacher ordered him to sit down. "I'll take that as a no," he muttered, sitting in his desk that was purposely pushed far from everyone. Not that Bodil cared though. Teachers never called on him, most forgot his real name, and a few even forgot he was there at all. The only attention he ever got was multiple daily beatings from jocks and bullies.

At the end of school, he slipped out the door and scanned the halls for the Canadian. When he found him, he pulled Double into the janitor's closet. "Martin? Why are we in here?" After he said that, the door flew open, and Bodil was dragged outside by the collar of his tie. A fist collided with his stomach, making him cough. "Double, run! I'll be fine," Bodil called out, though he was surrounded by about four jocks. Ryan stood in the closet, watching the scene unfold. After cussing, Martin flung a couple of jocks out of the way and ran to Ryan. He grabbed the Canadian's wrists and madly dashed through the now deserted hallways. They broke out of the front of the school, but didn't slow down.

Four blocks later, Bodil stumbled, and fell, skidding across the sidewalk. Double gasped and ran over to him. "My... Backpack..." He said between pained gasps. Ryan fumbled with it, but pulled it off the Bulgarian and set it in front of him. Martin opened a zipper and took another three painkillers before putting them back with the others. "Why do you have three bottles of painkillers? Are you taking them to the hospital or something?" Double asked, confused. "No, I live off painkillers," he responded, slowly standing up. He looked shocked, but Martin just walked away. A moment later Ryan shook his head and ran after his new friend.

When the two finally got to Martin's house, they entered wordlessly. Out of nowhere, a hand slapped Bodil aross the face. "Oh this freak brought someone home. Say kid, you getting paid to do this?" "I don't think so, father," Martin replied with his head bowed. "No sir, I'm not getting paid," Double responded, worried for his friend. "Well go to your room, and don't you dare take off those sunglasses," the man replied before slinking off.

Bodil pulled Ryan to a trapdoor and opened it, then climbed down some stairs. Double followed, and found himself in what looked more like a shed than a room. It had a mattress and a desk with a laptop, but besides that, the walls were covered with tool racks and shelves. "_This_ is your room?" "Better than the attic," Bodil replied, sitting down on the mattress. Double huffed in disbelief and sat down on the bed next to Bodil. "You always seem so cheery online, Bodil," Ryan exclaimed. "I can't see how life can be this bad for anyone. This is how it's like for you?"

Martin pulled off his glasses and looked into Double's brown ones. "Welcome to my life."

**A/N: I could try to make One Shots daily **_**if**_** you guys wanted. I could pull it off during breaks, maybe not with school too though. Then again, I _could_ try to do it anyway. Write a review telling me if I should or shouldn't! BAIIIIII!**


	4. A Tekkit Christmas Carol

Seven years ago today, Simon Honeydew, my partner in Honeydew Inc. died. Christmas Eve is what most people referred to today as, but to me it's just another day I get to make money. I walk through the wooden door of the rounded marble factory (the B-base) to find Lewis working hard on a bee sorting machine. He looks up and smiles at my appearance. "Mr. Lalna! Welcome to the factory. I was wondering, er-" he starts. "What, what is it? Spit it out," I command harshly. "Well, I was wondering if I could get tomorrow off of work, as it is Christmas," he explains. I think for a second before responding. "You can get half a day off, and I will only dock half a day's pay for you." "Oh thank you Mr. Lalna! Hannah will be so happy," Lewis exclaims, getting back to the machine.

Just as I am getting to my desk, the door creaks open, revealing Kim, my apprentice. "I'll get this one," I whisper to Lewis. "Oh Kim! It's been such a long time since I've seen you!" "You locked me in your castle, Duncan. You forgot me, Duncan. You left me to die, DUNCAN! But in the spirit of Christmas, I will forgive you," she rants. "Yes and I have to get back to work, so shoo," I hiss. "Okay, master Duncan. Merry Christmas," she calls while walking outside into the snow. "Christmas? Bahumbug!" I exclaim, stomping back to my desk.

A few minutes later, the door opens again, to reveal Nilesy and Ravs with tiny mugs. "Mr. Lalna, would you mind lending some money for the poor," Nilesy asks politely. "Well if I donate, then the poor will get money. If the poor get money, they won't be poor anymore. If they aren't poor, you'll be out of a job. So when I say no, I'm doing you a favor! So NO," I yell slamming the door closed again. Christmas? Bahumbug.

~Time Skip to Night Time~

I walk up to my castle just as the newsboy Sparklez walks by with my news. "Mr. Lalna, a tip please for Christmas please?" he asks humbly. I laugh loudly. "Christmas? Bahumbug," I exclaim, walking into the large structure.

My feet land heavily on the floor of the castle as I walk up the stairs from another day of counting stacks of money. Suddenly, a cold wind blows harshly through the stairway. I dash to my room and jump onto my bed. "Duncan," a ghostly voice calls. The tone of it makes me start trembling. "Duncan! It's me, Simon! You will be visited by three spirits tonight. Do not mess this up!" There stood a half transparent Simon strewn with the chains that dragged his heart into darkness and hatred. Or the ones that dragged him to the bottom of the ocean and drowned him. He slowly started disappearing into nothingness, leaving me to wonder if I was hallucinating.

Slowly, I lay back down on my bed, trying to find rest. An uneasy sleep finally falls upon me, but what seems like mere seconds after, another cold wind wakes me. "Duncan," a deep and silky voice calls. Jolting up, I swing my head side to side, only to be met with the mage I know so well, leaning back onto my wall, arms crossed. "Hey there Duncan. I am the ghost of Christmas Past, blah blah blah. You ready to go?" he asks, walking to my window. "You can go right now, Rythian," I sneer, pointing to the door. Rythian rolls his eyes, and pushes the window open. Snow starts hailing back into my room, and I rush to close the window. Rythian grabs my wrists and drags me out the window, flying above the landscape below.

"Rythian! Let me go this instant," I order, squirming. "And let you go before you learn a lesson? No thanks," he replies, not even looking down at me. Soon, we touchdown on a very familiar place to me. "Hey it's the old Jaffa factory," I exclaim, looking through the window in the wooden door. Inside, Simon, Sips, Sjin, and Lewis danced around in the center. A younger me sat in the corner, making a brilliant mining laser. "Yes Duncan, that's you seven years ago. Before you turned heartless, before Simon drowned," Rythian explains. The younger me finished his mining laser, and jumped up to show his friends. They in turn crowded around him and cheered and praised him.

"How is this possible," I ask Rythian, who simply snaps his fingers. Suddenly I appear back in my bed, alone. Was it all a dream? _'You have two spirits left,'_ Rythian's voice rings in my ears. _'I guess not,'_ I think as I lay back down on my bed.

A few seconds of sleep later, a crash sounds, followed by a high pitched, bubbly giggle, causing me to wake. "Hi Duncan! I am the ghost of… Christmas Present! But to you, I'm Zoey," the spirit explains. "Ready? Let's go," she says, hitting a button on her robo arm.

Suddenly the scene around me changes to outside a tree house. I peer inside the house to see Lewis and Hannah with their two kids, Martyn and Little Toby. "Little Toby, come to dinner," Hannah calls from the table. He hobbles over, leaning heavily on a stick as he has a broken leg. Lewis would never stop talking about how much he worried for the boy. When he reaches the table, he pulls himself up. "I would like to thank Mr. Lalna for this generous meal," he says, gesturing to a small plate of a tiny chicken and about three peas. Everyone nodded and started cutting off a small piece of the food, sharing with the rest. "Little Toby is so kind," Zoey comments, staring through the window beside me. "But if his life continues this way, he will not be here next year," she says. Just then, the Little Toby fades out from the seat. My eyes widen in intrest. "What? What happens to Little Toby?!"

Before I get a response, I am back to lying on my bed. _'One to go,'_ I think, closing my eyes again. When my eyes fly open, I am standing in the middle of a foggy cemetery. A figure stands beside me, which I can only assume is the ghost of Christmas Future by pattern. To my horror, in front of me is Little Toby's headstone. Benji and Strippin are digging a grave, conversing together. "Yeah, sad story for this one," Strippin comments. "Explain," Benji asks. "Well he had no friends, or anyone to pass his things onto," Sam says, mining another block. I turn to take a better look at Christmas Future. To my surprise, it's Teep the dinosaur. "Who is this poor man?" I ask. In reply, he simply points to the tombstone. In it is engraved 'Duncan LividCoffe Lalna'. "What? No I can't die! This is the future right? So I can change the future! I promise, I'll change Teep! I'll change," I plead to the raptor. In reply, he nods and snaps his claws.

I awake with a start, happiness in my heart. "I will keep my promise Teep! I will, and I'll start with Sparklez," I talk to myself as I quickly pull on my lab coat and goggles. Dashing outside, I spot Sparklez walking around with newspapers. "Sparklez, come here! It's Christmas boy," I say, waving him over. He trudges over and holds out my news for me to take. In return, I drop at least triple the cost of in his hands. "Sir, this is too much," he says, trying to give it back. "No it's Christmas Sparkez! I'm giving you a tip," I say walking away. "Thankyou," he calls after me.

Down the way, I spot Ravs and Nilesy with their cups. "Guys, over here," I call, and they walk over. Without a word, I drop ten gold coins into their cup. "Ten coins?" Nilesy asks in awe. "You're right, I need to give more," I exclaim, dropping twenty more in. They thank me and I wave it off, walking towards Owl Island.

~Time Skip twenty minutes~

A short boat ride later, I arrive at Hannah and Lewis' treehouse. Knocking on the door, I wait with my heavy bag, scowling on the outside. Lewis opens the door with a happy face, which turns to a fearful one when he sees me. I march into his house. "You were supposed to be at work today," I growl at him. "But sir, you see… Little Toby is hurt and I wanted to care for him, please excuse me," he pleads, backing up. "Well I have two words to say to you, Mr. Xephos!" After a second, my fake scowl turns into a wide grin. "Merry Christmas!" I pour out the contents of the heavy bag, which contains money, food, and toys for the boys.

Lewis' face brightens up with relief, and he calls his family in. Martyn is helping Little Toby by taking some of his weight, and Hannah follows with his stick. Their faces show clear disbelief as they see the presents on the floor. "Merry Christmas," I repeat, holding out two little iron golem plushies for Toby. He gladly took it, and Martyn soon followed, aweing over the toys sprawled across the floor. "Ill name these Hank and Marvin," Martyn declares.

I spent that Christmas with everyone I cared for, Kim, Lewis, and Lewis' family. I laughed and had a good time for the first time in years. And I would never forget how I vowed to change shadows of what may be.


	5. Two (Team Crafted) k plus

Two seconds was all it took. For us to realize Dawn was a traitor. Two minutes was all it took. For squids to break into our base. Two hours was all it took. For the Sky Army to be overpowered. Two days was all it took. For every recruit to either be slaughtered or scattered. Two months was all it took. For squids to cover every corner of Minecraftia. Two years. For me to finally get back my hope. The number two has something against me.

For about a month now, I've been leaving clues around MineCraftia for my friends or Army, things that are signature to me. Sometimes it's a note, with vague riddles. Sometimes, a budder flower. I found that Ty has been hiding in caves, so I left him my gloves in our old favorite cave system. Every Team Crafted member received a special talisman that would send a copy of a message(like a mental letter) to the every other member, but it was a one time use. All the others used theirs a long time ago (from the first week to the first year), for news on squids locations or a quote of hope, but I had yet to use mine. I had gotten none from Seto, but one from Jason explaining that he died. I assume the others think I am dead also.

Now I stand over the squid king, with a sword impaled in his heart. I know that I need to get out of here before squids swarm me, but I know I need to finish this. To avenge my friends, our army, our sanity. The squid king's son eldest ran at me, sword in... tentacle, tears streaming from his crossed eyes. Unfortunately for him, he fell and cut his own head off. Well I guess his name was Derpopolis. The younger son pulled out a bow and shot himself in the head. Well I guess that solved that. I took the squid king's crown and hooked it to the back of my pants.

Without a doubt, I found the control center and set it to self destruct mode. "Self destruction to take place in... two hundred seconds," the squid voiced-computer stated. I started counting in my head and ran out of the intricate lapis castle, and hopped into the water surrounding the base, and started swimming to the beach. One hundred thirty-five, one hundred thirty-six. I breached the surface of the water and started swimming to the beach. One hundred eventy-nine, one hundred eighty. I finally got to the sand beach and started running. I lost count of the time,but I know it will blow soon. Just as I thought that, a huge force pushed me forward about ten blocks. Turning, I saw a huge circular wave coming from the castle.

With pleasure I took out my special budder ingot talisman and blew on it. '_Come to the North Shore, and we can live in peace. Unless you have gone insane, bring as many recruits with you as possible. ~a very alive, Sky_'

Ty's POV  
I think I am going insane, slowly but surely. It started out small things, like a budder ore here and there where I was sure I should have seen it, but lately I found Sky's gloves where our favorite mine was. I say was because I have no favorite anything anymore. I live off mining and eating mushroom soup. This is my life now, with a few of my ex-army. That is, until I saw budder particles floating towards me, then exploding, revealing a letter. As soon as I read it, I grabbed who used to be recruits and set off for the North Shore.

Jason's POV  
I live in an extreme hills biome now. A few old stars came and lived with me, in a hollowed out hill that served as a good hiding place from squids. Now and then, I'll see budder flowers that weren't there before, or a budder block randomly placed. I am sure Sky is dead. Seto died, Weed died, Blue died, Bonkz died. I watched them die. I used up my talisman on Seto's death, but one by one, the other members were slowly killed off by squids. But then I hid, and they haven't found me. I know Sky is dead. That was, until I saw some budder colored particles come towards me and explode into a letter. Then I found my stars and ran to the North Shore.

Mitch's POV  
We lost hope a long time ago, but kept going on for the sake of our doods and baccs. We live under my tundra biome, in the dirt hollow we carved out. Jerome and I survived the attack, and kept together. He got a torn ear and multiple scars that fur will never grow over. I have a nasty bunch if scars across my back and chest, but I survive. I am no longer the carefree, happy go lucky, oblivious child people once laughed at. We find little clues that infer Sky's survival, but we try not to get our hopes up. That was until, we saw the letters that caused us to scramble to gather our followers and rush to the North Shore.

Quentin's POV  
I was forced to return to the swamplands with about a score of my kipperz. We live submerged in the mud that is too thick for squids. Sometimes I see floating budder flowers in the water, and think of our old life. I know that most of us have used our talismans, and Sky is either dead or hasn't used his yet. I used mine to announce that squids were spreading everywhere, but now that I look back on it, that was already obvious. Now my purpose is solely to make sure my kipperz can survive. That is, until a water-proof letter convinced me to get my kipperz and traverse to the North Shore.

Ian's POV  
I live in a mooshroom biome alone. Most of the recruits that were mainly mine were slaughtered, but I know some live around my area, and if something so made me choose to seek them out, I could. I was always the most stubborn out of the group, so I preserved my talisman for the first year. Lately I've been noticing budder things placed randomly around my hideout, making me wonder. Is this a code? I know that if Sky is out there somewhere, he is waiting to use his talisman for something important. But I know I will stay here, I love my little hideout. That was, until, I got the letter that urged me to sniff out the recruits and bring them to the North Shore.

Sky's POV  
I watched as my friends slowly and uneasily came from the cover of the forest to the sandy beach. They carefully walked up to me, each holding the letter I sent them with my talisman. Of all of them, Jason looked most unbelieving. I can convince him otherwise.

"My friends, colleges, family. It has been two long years. Too long, but that could not be helped. I have summoned you here for simple reasons. I have defeated the squid king and every heir to the throne, and destroyed the castle. Now squids will hopefully wither and die. I see you have each brought some of our army members. I asked you to bring them in hopes of rebuilding our army. Once we have established a base, we can search for surviving recruits. Any questions, comments, concerns?"

Jason shook his head and pushed on his temples. "No, you're not Sky. Sky is dead, I know. The others, they're all dead too! BlueMonkey, Weedlion, Bonkerz, and Seto. They were all killed in front of me! You're dead! I am hallucinating, that's all." "Jason, listen to me, I an most certainly not dead. We will live past this," I calmed. He glanced over everything. "If I'm hallucinating, nobody pinch me, because this is a miracle," he advised.

And then we laughed. For the first time in two years, we laughed. For the first time in two years, we let our guard down. For the first time in two years we were together.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
